lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Karak Kadrin
Karak Kadrin is a Dwarf stronghold which guards High Pass, an important trading route which runs through the World Edge Mountains from the distant east to Europe. Karak Kadrin benefits from its position, having become a wealthy trading center, but also a major fortress that is of the utmost importance to the Dwarven People. A member of Karak Ankor its position is of vital importance and because of this armies have flowed out from Karaz-A-Karak on numerous occasions to break sieges of Karak Kadrin. Because of its location so high up in the mountain the naming of the city makes perfect sense in that it literally means "bulwark at the pass". Karak Kadrin was founded by Dwarves from Zhubar of whom wanted to control more segments of the trade passing through Peak Pass. At first a member of the Zhufbar realm it grew qiickly after discovering all of its resources, and the increase in its population led to it becoming its own realm. During the War of Tears the hold of Karak Kadrin would become known as the Slayer Hold, and this name would come to define it for its continued history. Karak Kadrin is known as the slayer hold due to the fact that it's original King was dishonored and forced to take the vow of the slayer. Following this he begin establishing a home for the slayers in the Hold so that they could better marshal their strength before meeting their end. Overview Karak Kadrin is also an invasion route for the creatures plaguing the lands to the east, who, unchecked, would be free to rampage into the Old World . Despite being besieged countless times, Karak Kadrin has never fallen. Its impregnability is probably due to the fact it has become the home of the Dwarven Troll Slayers, who are naturally attracted to such a contested place. On account of this, Karak Kadrin is commonly known as "Slayer Keep", and is an important centre for the worship of Grimnir , the Dwarf Ancestor God epitomizing fearlessness and fighting spirit. The Dwarfs and the many outposts they garrison along the route provide welcome security to the caravans in what would otherwise be a dangerous region, as well as keep a vital trade route open. In return, the Dwarfs collect much gold in tolls, paid willingly by merchants. History Early History War of Vengeance Main Article : War of Vengeance Greenskin Invasion Growth Points of Interest The City of Karak Kadrin is one of the most difficult to assail from the surface Holds that exist. This is dude to the fact that the only major land route is across a nearly 600 ft causeway. The Forge of Karak Kadrin At the top of Karak Kadrin, at the very peak of the tallest mountain in the Hold stands the forge of Karak Kadrin. This forge produces the most intricate of devices, and the most powerful armor's and weapons. Temple of Grimnir The Temple of Grimnir or shrine of Grimnir is in Karak Kadrin , home of the Slayer cult . It is located in the palace of the King Slayer . A dwarf places the Slayer oath when something - has committed irrevocably bad, for example, a murder of another - - According to the dwarves and culture especially - possibly earlier - dwarf, theft, perjury, or an act of cowardice face of greenskins or elves . As a rule, he is abandoned by his clan, may he leaves him but on his own, because he is no longer worthy feels to belong to him, and travels - mostly - to Karak Kadrin to in the great temple of Grimnir's skull, up to a comb to shave bald. The hair he sacrifices the war and the supreme God Slayer, Grimnir . On the altar, Grimnir, he bears the oath, for the rest of his life against the chaos , the Greenskins , the Skaven and any other kind of evil creatures and dangerous monsters to fight and a hero in the fight against a possible fruit exciting and dangerous opponent or possible number of enemies to die. He then put in one of the shops on the street the tattoo artist tattoo the skull and the upper body and then starts his career as a troll Layer . The ultimate sanctuary of the Slayer is around the clock from ancient Dwarven guards (unarmed). On the altar in front of the great statue of Grimnir, is recently Than Grimm Fire Bart Hammer, the duo Gotrek & Felix from the ruins of the Dwarf hold Karag Dum saved. At the statue of Grimnir, five generations of dwarf craftsmen have worked, so they have used a little more than 1000 years. Ekrund Grom Ekrund Grom is a huge arch bridge that spans a gaping chasm in the Worlds Edge Mountains and the mountains Karag Fang and Karaz Whitereach connecting with each other. The bridge is a masterpiece of the dwarf blacksmith is suggesting that it is made of metal. Her name means to Khazalid means " staircase of valor "and was its technical realization, the Imperial researchers Jacob Stacheldhorf not explain. The bridge, which at its beginning and end narrows each wide enough to accommodate a number of dwarfs offer side by side, in the middle but a few feet wide. It is not to cross in high winds. Troll Layer the bridge use in groups for a strange ritual, witnessed the man Jacob Stacheldhorf was: You stürtzen to only elastic, extremely tough Trollgedärm held in the depth, their weight, however - mostly - bears, and they back their comrades catapulted into the air. Stacheldhorf refused to participate in the sport that was offered to him by the Slayers who gratefully but firmly, as he much more to his life hung as these. Then he had to take his courage together to cross the bridge and along with his dwarf guides its way to Karak Kadrin fortzusetzen.Laut statement of the dwarves he was the first man since Sigmar , who had done this. Goverment The Dwarf Hold is a member of Karak Ankor, and because of this takes commands from the High Dwarf King. But when it comes to matters of the Hold, the control is held by the King of Karak Kadrin. King Following the tradition of his ancestors, Magni Brownkicker, the king of Karak Kadrin, has taken the Slayer oath himself. However, bound by his duties as a monarch, he cannot leave and seek a honourable death in combat. Therefore he fulfils his Slayer oath by providing for other Slayers as they seek to fulfil their vows. At Karak Kadrin, a weary Slayer may find lodging, food, and hospitality for as long as he needs it before resuming his quest for death. In return, those Slayers who remain at the keep are expected to help the King uphold his pledge to guard Peak Pass. Category:High Dwarves Category:Dwarves Category:World Edge Mountains